Diamond Tears...Serene Smiles
by Anne-WritinAngel
Summary: PG starting out...later on, anywaz, Serenity is trapped in the crystal coffin...Darien leaves her to be with his one true love
1. Default Chapter

Hi here's a twist…to SM…hope ya'll like it

Edymonion looked at his queen frozen asleep in the beautiful ice crystal.  He couldn't stand it anymore, denying his true feelings…so he knelt down on his knees.

"I've come to say good bye Serenity…I will always love you…but I'm leaving…goodbye."

He touched his two fingers to his lips, and presses them to the crystal coffin. 

"Come my love, its time to leave behind these memories."  Setsuna came up from behind.

"Yes, love lets go."

Endymoin walked out of the castle and into the portal to be with his beloved…leaving behind his first love.

3 months later

"She's got to be around here somewhere…."

Prince Diamond hacked his way into the castle.  Weeds had grown up all around, as vines also had twisted its branches around the mansion.  

Prince Diamond was mad…very, very mad.

"My lord, I've found it" a man cried out.

Diamond hurried over to where his general was standing.  He peered over another bunch of vines and saw it, too.  'Found it' Diamond thought 'The crystal casket I've found you… hang on Precious Serenity I'm coming for you.

My Diamond Tears 

_My Serene Smiles_

_Throughout all the years _

_All the while _

_I will always _

_Love you!_

Diamond peered into the crystal coffin.  He hoped this would work.  He said some words softly and power emitted from his hands. He applied the energy to the coffin and waited to see what would happen.

"CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK"

The crystal shattered. Diamond put energy force around himself, and waited for the crystal to clear.  After a few minutes Diamond let go of the energy force and saw the woman of his dreams…softly blinking.  Hurrying over to her he knelt at her side.  

********************************************************************************************

Serenity woke up.  'Boy what a dream' she thought.  She peered around. Everything was disarrayed…dust and spider webs covered everything. 'How long have I been asleep' Serenity tried to remember back, but all she could remember was her last night with Edymoion…and then the battle…. and then, nothing.  

Serenity gave a sudden gasp.  There at her bedside was the Prince of the Dark Moon Kingdom, Diamond.  'What was he doing here?' Where was Edymoion?

"Where's…Where's my husband…"

"I'm sorry to say he's married" replied Prince Diamond

Serenity was in a state of shock.  Edymoion married to another woman…other than her ABSURD!  Serenity looked in disbelief…and softly asked

"How long have I been asleep?"

"3 years" 

"3 YEARS! YOUR KIDDING, YOU CANT BE SERIOUS, 3 YEARS!"

"No I'm not kidding, you have been asleep by a powerful spell."

"Edymoion…. my love"

"Has married Setsuna…also know as Sailor Pluto…and she is controller of time."

"NO…no…NOOOO that cant be true…Edymoion…he loved me…. he loves me…" Serenity felt tears feeling up in her eyes.  "I wont believe you…I wont!"

Diamond felt a wave of anger pass over him on the behalf of Serenity…it was Edymoion fault…all this was his fault…he threw away his true love…god, he was a fool, he could have found away to break the crystal, instead he mourns…and moves on. .god if he were here right now…. Diamond softly closed his eyes.  Serenity wouldn't believe him unless he showed her the truth. God help him, this would break her heart…but he would heal it…He would see that he did.

Diamond Tears Serene Smiles 

_Through the years_

_I will conquer my fears_

_And all the while_

_I will love you._

Well that was part one…hoped ya liked it PLEASE REVIEW!

Ja ne Anne

Standard disclaimer apply…not mine nor never will it be!


	2. Diamondo

A/N: Sorry…its been so long since I've updated…its hard when your doing so many stories…but o well, here's the next part!

Disclaimer: IF I owned it…trust me, you would know, but for right now...I have no ownership…….yet!, (just kidding, don't sue!)

My Diamond Tears…My Serene Smiles: 2 My Diamond Tears 

_My Serene Smiles_

_Is a part of me_

"Oh no, what do I do know?" Serenity spoke looking around.  The castle was mess, and cobwebs, dust, and rust, seem to cover every thing.  It really did look like she had been asleep for three years, the way the castle appeared in ruins.  Serenity did not know where to go, what had happened to her…and where was Edymonion.  She looked at Prince Diamond.  Could she trust him?  He seemed to have read her thoughts.

"You will come with me."

Serenity really didn't have a choice, but she would agree with him, only if he let showed her something first.

"I-I will come with you only if you show me where Endymion is right now."

My Diamond Tears 

_My Serene Smiles_

_And you will never forget me_

Diamond could not believe he was agreeing to break Serenity's heart.  In a way he was glad, because he would pick up the pieces and heal her heart.  God, this was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do.  He looked at Serenity's pale face, he could see in her eyes, she was hoping with her whole heart…Endymoin had not left her, and was waiting for her.  'She will be in for a big surprise' thought Diamond and he used his powers and opened the portal.  Holding his hand out he turned to face Queen Serenity.  She in turn took his hand and both disappeared inside.

My Diamond Tears 

_My Serene Smiles_

_Please try and make me happy_

The portal opened and out stepped Queen Serenity and Prince Diamond.  Serenity observed the palace before.  It looked like same castle she and Endy had lived in, but this one looked bigger.  Serene felt a tug on her hand, Diamond, indicated to go forward, led her from the garden to the palace.  Sneaking in the back door, Diamond led her up flights of stairs…down long hallways, until finally they approached a beautifully carved oak door.  Gently turning the knob, Diamond held one finger to up to his lips.  He opened the door quietly and signaled her to come into the room.  

Serenity sneaked in and Diamond urged her to move to the curtains.  The beautiful purple silk curtains covered her and Darien both.  That is when Serenity heard sounds.  Straining, she heard two familiar voices.

"Darrrrrrien, OHHHHHH, Darien!"

"Yes love"

"Oh God"

"No, love, say Oh Darien"

Serenity felt tears welling up her eyes.  This couldn't be right. Darien could not be, he would not be….

"DaRRRRRRRRRRRRiiiien!"

"Yes, SETSUNA!"

Diamond looked down at his love.  He knew her heart was broken.  He could see her putting the pieces together in her head, and he saw the full realization struck her.  Darien loved another.  Darien had not waited for her.  Darien was gone.

Serene felt her whole world collapse.  Her first love, only love, her true love, was loving another. "Ironic really." She whispered.

"Yes, love is ironic sometimes." 

Serene whirled around and peered into Diamond's face, "Ho-How did you know what I was thinking."

"Your eyes tell all."

Serenity blushed.  She turned back and saw two lovers entwined in each other's arms, on the beautiful satin bed.  

"Prince Diamond, c-could we leave now."

"Very well then, let us go."

He opened another portal and they departed.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Darien softly, so not to disturb his love, disengage himself to look toward the window, where the curtains softly blew in the wind, he had sensed a familiar presence.  'Serenity' he thought, he shook his head, he must have been imaging things.  'God rest her soul', and he turned back to embrace his love. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Serene felt numb.  She could not think, she could not move, the pain was to deep, the agony was unbearable, she did not even know were they where now.  She seemed to be standing in a garden; hundreds of white roses covered the grounds. Tears seemed to gather, as the thought of Darien and his red roses… she had no idea what would she do now.    The castle was a wreck and she did not know where the other Senshi's were located at, nor her Sailor Scouts.  She was alone.  Serene felt the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Everything she had, everything she had gained, was gone.

Diamond looked to where the beautiful queen was crying.  'Darien, the bastard, God, I hope he rots in hell.'  Diamond gently put his arms around her, pressing her face against his chest, rubbing his hand, soothingly on the small of her back.  He felt her hands grab the lapels of his shirt, crying hard.  He hoped his plan would work, there was only one thing he could do.

"Serenity, stay with me, you can rebuild your life there."

Serenity heard his words and slowly stopped crying.  She looked into the face of this mysterious man, and felt her lips form a soft yes.  In the back of her mind seemed to shout a NO but she put that far back from her mind.  The only person she had left to count on was Prince Diamond.  

Diamond gently wrapped his arms around Serenity, opening another portal, and slowly walked with her inside.  The portal closed. 

A/N: That was part two. Hope ya'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think! 

Ja ne,

Anne 


End file.
